Presente Capital
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot MuShakista. Primeiro Natal juntos... tinha que ser especial. Presente de Natal para Ayumichan.


**Disclaimer – O Infalível:**

**- Saint Seiya não me pertence, Papai Noel não foi bonzinho comigo.**

**- Presente de Natal para minha querida Queijinho-sama; Ayumi-chan! Mais uma fic Mushakista pra você, moça! Você ainda vai enjoar delas! rs**

* * *

**Presente Capital**

Mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando os olhos.

-Mu. – o outro falou, com a voz firme e gentil.

Shaka sorriu quando o ariano se virou para ele, com os dentes ainda cravados no lábio rosado, os olhos semi-abertos sobre o travesseiro.

-Anda, Mu. Você quer pedir alguma coisa, eu sei.

O cavaleiro de Áries arriscou uma cara zangada, mas logo desistiu. Era inútil tentar lutar contra as centenas de provas que o namorado tinha sobre cada detalhe e significado em seu rosto, olhos, gestos, tudo. Shaka era assustadoramente observador.

-Shaka... você sabe que dia é amanhã?

-Domingo, dia 25?

-Natal, Shaka.

-Ah, isso.

O loiro riu-se da expressão emburrada do ariano.

Como budistas, não era do costume de nenhum dos dois comemorar uma data tão _comercial_ quanto o Natal ocidental. Para Shaka, e para Mu também, o simbolismo de paz e amor natalinos se perdiam no capitalismo exagerado, em promessas de momento e gestos caridosos por obrigação.

Não foi à toa que o suspiro desapontado de Mu lhe tenha soado com tanta estranheza.

Shaka abriu os olhos, encarando o namorado.

Mu corou por inteiro, e sorrindo, disse:

-Eu comprei um presente para você.

Ele franziu o cenho, como se não tivesse entendido o que o outro dissera.

Mu se encolheu entre os ombros, voltando a fitar as mãos que torciam os lençóis sobre a perna estendida do cavaleiro de Virgem.

-É nosso primeiro Natal juntos... nosso primeiro _qualquer_ _coisa_ juntos... então eu... – sussurrou.

Shaka segurou aquelas mãos que embolavam o tecido em cima de sua pele.

Sorriu, sabendo que o ariano o espiava pelo canto dos olhos.

-Mu... – disse, por fim, e respirou fundo.

Não saberia contrariar aquele desejo do namorado. Por mais tolo que parecesse... fútil ou capitalista. Aquilo não se tratava de política ou conceitos morais.

Era do capricho mimoso de um ariano que estavam tratando.

-Eu não comprei nada, Mu.

Um sorriso largo se estendeu nos lábios de Áries, meio maroto.

-Eu sei disso, Shaka. Mas não precisa se preocupar...

-Você não vai tentar insinuar que tudo bem, que eu não preciso comprar nada, que meu amor é tudo que você precisa, vai? – Shaka arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Mu deu uma risada gostosa, se jogando no peito do namorado, que o abraçou.

-Bem, se você pensa assim... algumas lojas do centro ainda ficam abertas hoje.

Levantou os olhos lilazes com cuidado, fazendo o melhor bico e a melhor cara de manha que um ariano pode fazer. E acredite, eles as fazem muito bem.

Shaka sorriu, derrotado.

Ia dizer o quanto detestava ir ao centro de comércio da cidade, mas Mu com certeza já sabia disso. Não que fosse um grande esforço; tampouco era um desafio para o cavaleiro desfilar pelas ruas movimentadas da cidadela. Shaka sabia que isso não era nenhum teste de amor do ariano. Mu tinha essas manias pequenas, de datas especiais, símbolos, presentes, gestos. O ariano podia ser calmo e racional a maior parte do tempo, mas ainda era o mais romântico dos dois.

Suspirou, enquanto percebia os próprios dedos se enrolando nos cabelos longos de Áries.

Olhou pela janela, depois para o criado-mudo, e enfim para o corpo nu que se debruçava em seu colo, com os olhos fechados e a expressão serena.

-Vai, ariano... eu tenho que comprar um presente ainda hoje.

Mu deu outra risada gostosa, se levantando rapidinho da cama.

_Um belo de um mimado_, foi o que Shaka pensou. Sorriu, também se levantando para se vestir.

Faria qualquer mimo para ouvir aquela risada na manhã seguinte, de novo.

oOo

Pessoas.

Muitas pessoas. Andando em todas as direções, falando alto, gesticulando, pechinchando, olhando as barracas, vitrines, correndo, resmungando, pedindo, oferecendo, num quadro que se movimentava à sua frente como figuras locomotivas, parecendo fazer um calor subir dos pedregulhos do chão e encher toda a praça.

Não podia evitar, mas mesmo o homem mais próximo de Deus tinha seus defeitos. E um deles era que Shaka não era nada hábil a lidar com multidões. Na verdade, sentia-se extremamente incomodado a falar em público, e a aglomeração de pedestres sempre lhe sufocava.

Engraçado, se pensasse nisso. Eram poucas as vezes que eles – os cavaleiros – podiam demonstrar suas fragilidades humanas mais sutis. Mu, por exemplo. Ninguém imaginava que o poderoso cavaleiro de Áries sofria de uma gastrite penosa e chata. Ou Aldebaran, de medo de altura? Alguém conseguiria imaginar Afrodite de Peixes com alergia a _scargot_?

Quando deu por si, estava rindo sozinho.

Balançou os cabelos atrás da fita que os prendia, respirando mais fundo. Ok, aquilo podia não ser tão ruim assim. Procurou com os olhos alguma loja interessante. Foi quando se deu conta que também não tinha a menor idéia do que comprar para o ariano.

Olhou o relógio de pulso: onze e vinte.

Girou o olhar pela praça, se deparando com um mundo de vitrines e infinitas possibilidades.

Aquele seria um longo dia.

oOo

Quatro horas.

Já eram quatro horas da tarde e ele ainda não tinha conseguido decidir por um presente! Sentou-se num banco em frente a uma tabacaria, onde uma coruja empalhada adornava a porta de entrada com letras garrafais prateadas. Porque Mu não fumava! Ele podia comprar charutos!

Balançou a cabeça, a jogando para baixo entre os braços. Estava cansado e sem idéias. Não havia nada que pudesse ter valor ao ariano. Jóias! Mu era ferreiro, o máximo de jóias que ele apreciaria era uma bela armadura dourada reluzente no canto da sala. Um livro? Mas que livro escolheria para dizer o quanto amava aquele ariano? Nenhum autor saberia traduzir o que ele sentia. Talvez um perfume? Não, nada era melhor que o perfume fresco de sabonete na pele dele quando se levantava... Um Cd? Uma bata de seda? Um adereço qualquer, um quadro para a parede, um berro no meio daquela gente toda!

-Por Buda, eu preciso encontrar esse presente!

Suspirou, levantando a cabeça contra o encosto do banco. Queria tanto impressionar o ariano. Como ele mesmo disse, era o primeiro Natal dos dois juntos. O primeiro _qualquer coisa_ juntos. A primeira data festiva que passariam como um casal, oficialmente. Era importante. Extremamente bobo e capitalista, como não poderia deixar de ser, mas ainda importante.

Tinha que ser um presente importante também.

Mas o quê?

Nessas horas, costuma-se dizer que a pessoa tem um estalo. Um clique dentro da cabeça que faz ela ter uma idéia esclarecedora que muda todo o rumo da história e a faz achar a solução.

Bem, _deveria_ pelo menos.

Porque o único ruído que Shaka ouviu foi o barulhinho irritante do celular no modo silencioso, estrebuchando contra o tecido do bolso da calça.

-Fala, Miro. – atendeu, num tom quase sarcástico. Era engraçado ver como a maioria dos cavaleiros ainda se surpreendia com a intuição mais que aguçada do cavaleiro de Virgem.

Mas naquele momento, Miro não parecia surpreso.

Ele parecia gaguejar, nervosamente, enquanto perguntava onde Shaka estava.

E na hora, Virgem sentiu um aperto infinito se afundar no seu peito.

-Onde ele está Miro? – perguntou, sentindo falhar a voz.

-Ele está bem, Shaka... foi... bem...

-Onde o Mu está, Miro de Escorpião!

O outro lado emudeceu com a alteração inesperada de sua voz.

Sentia os dedos tremerem enquanto segurava o aparelho junto ao ouvido.

-No hospital Central.

oOo

Abriu a porta com toda a calma que conseguiu juntar.

-Tanto estardalhaço por causa de uma pimentinha à toa, ne?

Os olhos lilazes tentavam esconder o rubro das bochechas naquele sorriso infantil. Shaka se atirou na cama, beijando seus lábios com força.

-Mu, você está mesmo bem?

Abriu os olhos, para que o ariano pudesse enxergar toda a preocupação que o estava corroendo. E quase se arrependeu, ao vê-lo abaixar os olhos num semblante ferido.

-Eu estraguei nosso Natal, não foi? – disse Mu, com voz de muxoxo.

-Não, você não estragou nada.

-Mas eu vou ter que passar a noite aqui, Shaka. E é véspera de Natal. Seu presente está lá no Santuário e me proibiram de ir buscar... o jantar também estava todo pronto, a mesa, as velas... eu nem posso jantar pernil essa noite com você! Você tem idéia do que eles servem aqui de jantar!

Virgem deu uma leve risada, se acomodando ao lado do ariano na cama, que continuava a resmungar e reclamar, enquanto ele achava o controle da TV.

-Eu tinha até preparado umas musiquinhas de Natal no som. Sabe, dessas bobinhas? E a árvore... eu enfeitei as árvores Gêmeas e você nem vai ver...

Pousou o controle remoto na cômoda ao lado da cama, sorrindo. Passava algum desses especiais de Natal com algum cantor da atualidade. Até era agradável, ele cantava algumas modinhas antigas. Ainda de olhos abertos, virou-se para o ariano que havia finalmente parado de resmungar e ficava olhando torto para a janela do quarto.

Sorriu. Esticou a mão para as costas e puxou um objeto que estava preso à calça.

-Seu presente, Mu.

O ariano precisou piscar os olhos para processar a informação. Olhava para o rosto sereno do namorado, para as mãos que seguravam o embrulho, depois de volta ao rosto dele.

-Mas...

-Só abre, ariano.

Mu obedeceu, retirando a fita vermelha e rasgando o papel verde-musgo. Era um caderno de couro escuro, bem duro, com folhas largas e todas em branco.

Do lado da espiral, uma caneta tinteiro bem ajeitada dentro de uma espécie de bolso.

-Seria feio eu perguntar...

-Pro nosso primeiro _qualquer coisa_, e pros outros também.

Mu pareceu sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez desde que Shaka chegara. Virgem o respondeu segurando suas mãos, e abrindo a primeira página, tomou a caneta e escreveu.

_Nosso primeiro Natal:_

_Eu não sabia o que comprar para o ariano. Nada parecia bom o bastante para ele. Então, quando eu já estava quase desistindo, ele me dá um susto com uma crise estomacal e vem parar no hospital._

_É estranho isso. Às vezes, estamos acostumados demais com a idéia de morte e de sermos cavaleiros, que esquecemos as pequenas coisas de uma vida mortal._

_Pequenas coisas como presentes de Natal e dores de estômago._

_Então, enquanto eu corria pro hospital, não sabia se me perdoava por ter deixado acontecer algo de ruim a ele, ou por não ter encontrado seu presente._

_Ainda não havia achado nada que eu pudesse dar. Nada especial. E nem encontraria, porque nada tão perfeito poderia ser realmente feito assim, por uma mão qualquer, e nunca em um dia. Eu queria algo que fosse nosso. Como mais um de nossos zilhões de segredos. Talvez algo que construíssemos juntos._

_Mas então não seria um presente. Tinha que ser algo sólido._

_E me lembrei que havia dito mais cedo, pra mim mesmo, que autor de livro algum poderia escrever o que eu sinto por ele. Nenhum mesmo, além de mim mesmo._

_Eu já estava na porta do hospital quando saí correndo mais uma vez. Queria poder anotar aqui a cara de Kamus quando me viu sair correndo, mas ao contrário do ariano, eu não sou bom com desenhos._

_Numa lojinha de artigos de pintura e música eu encontrei esse caderno. O seu presente._

_Não vai ser o último, nem o melhor, isso eu prometo._

_Mas acho que é o bastante para um começo..._

Mu sorria, silencioso, quando Shaka pousou a caneta sobre a dobra da página.

-Feliz Natal, Shaka. – murmurou, se virando para o namorado com os olhos úmidos e espremidos.

-Feliz Natal, Mu de Áries. – riu, secando as lágrimas antes que pudessem sequer cair.

Mu respirou fundo, enquanto suas bochechas ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas. Shaka continuou o fitando, sem dizer nada, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-Ah... faltou um pedaço.

-De quê?

Mu sorriu, lhe dando um beijo levemente soprado nos lábios do loiro.

-Aqui, no nosso livro, Virgem. – riu o ariano.

E escreveu:

_Ps.: Lições de Natal de um ariano:_

_Nunca mais comer coisas vermelhas sem saber o que é, só porque é Natal. _

_Nunca deixar o presente do Shaka debaixo das árvores Gêmeas. _

_E não dizer mais só Feliz Natal, Virgem, sem antes dizer Eu amo você, porque afinal de contas, alguém ainda tem que ser o mais romântico da coisa toda..._

**OWARI**


End file.
